


A Thousand Books of Histories [podfic]

by kisahawklin



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Book fairs, Crack Treated Seriously, Download Available, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: However, one book in particular has always held a special place in his heart. He found it in the late fifteenth century, already old by then. Dark, well-worn pages that are bound in black snakeskin leather. Extraordinary. Beautiful.And as magical as Aziraphale himself.A pair of golden, snake-like eyes adorns the cover. Sometimes, at the very edge of his vision, Aziraphale could swear he sees them move. The title, in bright-red letters, proclaims to be 'The Fall of R.' More often, it's 'The Fall of C.' On some days, the last letter is no letter at all, but a curling snake, a pair of horns, a human with a pair of wings, two pairs, a multitude of them.Aziraphale is an immortal book collector, and Crowley is his favourite book. When Aziraphale goes off to visit book fairs around the world, Crowley finds his own way of tagging along.





	A Thousand Books of Histories [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Thousand Books of Histories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326642) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 

[Download MP3 here.](http://soleta.net/kisa/podfic/ATBOH_podfic.mp3)


End file.
